<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gundham Tanaka x female reader S/O (slight NSFW) one-shot by M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472415">Gundham Tanaka x female reader S/O (slight NSFW) one-shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms'>M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Dom/sub, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Lemon, Lime, Makeup Sex, Master/Pet, NSFW, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, S/o, fem reader - Freeform, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from my Danganronpa themed reader insert Tumblr blog please follow us there for more Danganronpa one-shots/imagines/headcanons/nsfw/most to least likely lists/fluff and angst, plus they go up there first so you’d see them faster and be able to request your own there for me to write.</p><p>@danganronpa-x-reader on tumblr. Please go follow!</p><p> </p><p>Summary: Gundham's girlfriend is upset with him. He fixes this by showing her how he truly feels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Gundham/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gundham Tanaka x female reader S/O (slight NSFW) one-shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request: Hi! Could you write something for Gundham Tanaka where the reader [Shy fem reader if possible.] somehow ends up straddling him? Also a little nsfw if you can. Thanks! :)<br/>
Sure! Sorry for my long break, I’ll get back to writing more often! Also Gundham is one of my S- Tier favs so I loved this! - Admin Kokichi<br/>
The sun was beginning to set on your left. You’d been riding with Gundham attached snugly behind you for a while now. He’d initially said that you could take charge, in order to get in some “much needed” riding practice, but every time you tried to grab the reins to lead the mare below you in a new direction, Gundham only gripped them tighter, refusing to let you move his hands. You just glared back at him in response.</p><p>     You sighed deeply. Your boyfriend was supposed to be teaching you how to ride his horse, but he seemed to be too worried about you falling off or the horse bucking you to let you enjoy yourself. He treated you like a little kid when it came to teaching you to train his many animals, but… his heart was in the right place, so you could never stay mad at him. You just wished he trusted you a bit more, especially with how hard he worked. At first, you wanted to learn to handle his beasts simply because you loved animals almost as much as he did, but upon seeing how much dedication and time he put into his craft, you focused harder on mastering his craft, if only so you could take over some of his duties and allow him more time to rest or spend with you.</p><p>      Gundham was often exhausted, dirty, covered in scratches and bruises, and you just wanted to relieve even a little bit of that, even if he tried to hide the stress his work sometimes put on him. Gundham had always sported a pallor appearance and bags under his eyes, but it had become increasingly noticeable as of late. You hated watching him overwork himself.</p><p>     Today you finally, for once, had torn him away from the cages, feed bags, treats and leashes to spend some alone time with you, and you were going camping. No fleas (err... maybe some ticks), fur and endless noise: just you, your beloved boyfriend, and his four hamsters of course. But you didn’t mind them, they always behaved, and always made room for you in his life. You actually loved the little fur balls with a passion, not that you’d ever call them that in front of Gundham.</p><p>      It was starting to get a bit chilly as the sun began to set, and hopefully soon this very tedious and agonizingly patronizing ride would be over as you approached the campsite. The camping bags you packed thudded burdensomely against the saddle like a metronome keeping you lucid and preventing all daydreaming.</p><p>     "Gundham," you were extremely bored with riding on and on for what seemed like an eternity. When Gundham suggested camping (he wasn’t the most romantic or best at planning dates) you didn’t think the campsite would be this far off. You heard no response to your call."Gundham..."</p><p>     His weight pressed forward onto your back, more than before. You could barely sit upright as his chest heaved softly on top of you. You tried to push him back, but he would not budge.</p><p>     "Gundham?" you attempted to remove his pale, calloused hands from the reins again, and they easily peeled off. You gripped the reins firmly. Easing the caramel-colored horse to a steady walk, you looked over your shoulder in concern, "Gundham!?" His head rested lazily on your shoulder, long black hair falling from its once gelled position and into his face. Softly, his lids closed and he began to snore into your ear. The chittering and purring of the sleeping rodents nestled into his scarf became louder as well. "I can't believe..." you growled, "Gundham, wake up!" You shook your shoulders until his head began to bob up and down.</p><p>     "Gah!" He snorted as his chin smacked roughly off of your shoulder bone.</p><p>     "How could you sleep at a time like this!?"</p><p>     "Apologies, my love. I thought I could hold out until our outing was finished, but I feel a dark energy clouding my mind. I fear I must rest soon."</p><p>     "What!? Gundham I haven’t spent any real time with you in weeks! Why didn’t you tell me the camp site would be this far off?” Your mind couldn’t focus on one thing to be pissed off about. You shot a deadly scowl at him. “You know, Gundham, maybe we should just go back home. You obviously aren’t up to camping today, and me watching you sleep the rest of the day away isn’t exactly my idea of.... romance.” You gestured one hand through the air dramatically. You knew Gundham worked really hard, and you felt a bit selfish getting frustrated with him, but as his girlfriend, didn’t you deserve some of his time, too? And finally you had him all alone and he was falling asleep? Your patience was nowhere to be found “Let’s just-”</p><p>     "Look! Behold! There are the caves on the horizon!" He ignored you, pointing forward into the distance."No need to scour, my lady. I can stay awake if it pleases you!" He could sense your rising anger, and knew he hadn’t been as attentive as of late. Gundham wasn’t the best at relationships, but he valued what you two had with all his heart. He could see you drifting further and further emotionally each day, and he would do anything to bring you back in closer to him. As of late, you seemed more like a helpful friend than his girlfriend, and he was feeling the guilt.</p><p>     "Nah, it’s ok. I’m not really in the mood to camp anymore. let’s just go home and you can sleep and get back to training the new-"</p><p>     "Love, you know my beast-taming tribe lacks faithful disciples as of late. This is the only day I can spare this week. I want to spend this time with you. Just head for the caves..." he commanded.</p><p>     "I’d rather not."</p><p>     "Let’s press onward!"</p><p>     "We will have other dates!"</p><p>     "I insist!" He growled in frustration." Just... release control of the reins!" He reached out for them and you pulled them toward you, causing your horse to stumble backwards in confusion.</p><p>     "No! Let go! We aren't-" you struggled to get them away from him,"- going camping today!" The horse cried out as you both pulled her in different directions.</p><p>     "Curses, woman, you’re more stubborn than feral beast I’ve broken!" Gundham snatched the reins, using his arms to hold you back from them. "HYAH!" He smacked the reins against your mount’s shoulder blades.</p><p>     To say it was startled and confused was an understatement. As a loyal and well-trained steed, it of course tried to obey even in its unstable state, bursting into motion immediately at the sound of its master’s words.</p><p>     "HYAH!" Gundham urged the horse on again. You were now out of the dense woodland area surrounding you and the caves were just ahead, across the open space of a long field.</p><p>     "S-stop! I don’t want to!” You were now seeing red, too far into your tantrum to care what Gundham thought of you. You lurched forward at the sudden speed, fingers twisting into the horse’s mane. It whinnied loudly, screeching to a halt, clearly frustrated. You yelped as you were both bucked forward and thrown off of the horse. "Agh!" Your arms flew forward, prepared to catch yourself on the hard ground below. Gundham’s instincts fired off immediately, grabbing you and twisting his body so he was underneath you to break the fall. The Dark Devas crawled under the neckline of his shirt, clamping on for stability. If it weren’t for his lighting fast reflexes, you would’ve ate dirt.</p><p>     "OOF!" The wind was knocked out of his lungs when your body crashed down painfully on top of his. "Uhhh..." he groaned in pain. Your head spun, gaining awareness of your surroundings once again. It all happened so fast. "Err... my love…?" He looked up at you. Your face grew hot with embarrassment as his mismatched eyes bore into yours. You looked down where your thighs intersected as you sat straddling your boyfriends hips.</p><p>     "Oh! Uh, I’m so sorry Gundham!" He placed his hands on either side of your head checking for any signs of injury or duress, a dusty pink blush settling over his cheeks. Your body began to shake under your tense nerves. You didn’t know why you were so flustered. You’d been dating Gundham for a while now, but you’d never been intimate. You’d thought about it, of course, I mean who wouldn’t when he was walking around looking like that? His deep voice and intelligent personality always had you hot under the collar, but his issues and boundaries with physical contact coupled with his busy schedule didn’t exactly promote a very spicy romantic life. You’d kissed, you held hands, occasionally cuddled, but that was it.</p><p>     “A-are you alright, my love?” His nervous voice trembled underneath you, worry outweighing his embarrassment. He leaned up, face meeting yours as you sat in his lap.</p><p>     "I-I'm fine," you looked to the side when the tip of his nose brushed yours. "G-Gundham..." You stuttered.</p><p>     "I let my temper get the best of me, dark mistress. I’m truly sorry. This mishap was all my fault..." He cut you off, nuzzling his lips into your neck.</p><p>     "Gundham!" You spoke nervously.</p><p>     "Yes~ (Y/N)?" You could feel something stiffening against your thigh muscle and you quivered, trying to change the subject as fast as possible.</p><p>     "I- I um” you gulped, “I feel like I’m c-crushing you...this is a little um....u-uncomfortable," your face heated up uncontrollably.</p><p>     "Oh...  oh! Ah, I see!" His face contorted as his cheeks turned crimson and he pulled himself back to reality. He was so concerned for your safety, he’d forgotten all about the awkward position. "I didn’t realize! Again, my most sincere apologies, my love. It wounds me to see you in any discomfort!" He pushed you gently off of him and scrambled to his feet, before extending a hand out to you.</p><p>     You hesitated, a little humiliated at the whole thing and trying not to look down paste his hips until he... calmed down. The horse standing meters away munching on grass was just a mocking reminder of your childish tantrum and now this suggestive position you’d just been forced into. You put your hands to your temples, reflecting on past few moments with embarrassment.</p><p>     "It's alright, fear not. Now, come on..." he encouraged, and he pulled you to your feet without waiting for you to extend your hand out.</p><p>     "Oh, poor dear… I didn’t mean to get her all riled up like that,” you sighed once you were on your feet. The beautiful mare seemed to be feeling better, but you still felt like an asshole for pushing her.</p><p>      "Perish the thought. This was my fault. I know her limits very well, and still allowed this to happen. I should’ve been in control." He walked over to her with your hand in his, dragging you behind. His free hand reached out and steadied the horse, cooing and coddling her. You didn’t like the implication that you couldn’t handle the horse of your own even if you two had not been fighting over the reins, but you let it slide. “Please, my love, can we continue the trip as planned? I want nothing more than to spend this day with you.”</p><p>“Maybe we should just go back to the Academ-” you saw the furrow of his brows and surrendered, sighing deeply and nodding.</p><p>     Gundham took her reins and lead you both toward the caves nearby</p><p>~</p><p>     After quickly making a small fire you sat with your back against the cave wall. If there was one thing you’d learned from dating Gundham, it was basic survival skills. You still shivered, however, as the tiny fire barely provided any warmth at all in the windy night air. You were sure Gundham could make a better campfire, but you weren’t about to bother the exhausted man beside you. It was now pitch black out, and the cave echoed eerily in the night. Every movement you made rang out through the darkness, and the orange-red flames cast a glorious, radiant glow across your face and cascaded down the cave walls, slightly wavering and flickering.</p><p>     And so there you sat, knees pulled into your chest atop your plush sleeping bag, feeling too awkward from your little spat with Gundham to cuddle up next to him, feeling too embarrassed about your compromising position on top of him early, feeling too sad about him being too tired to enjoy himself and this ruined camping trip. The whole day was ruined, you’d decided. You’d only agreed to finish out the camping trip to please him, but you couldn’t wish any harder to be home in your bed, alone. Gundham could sense this foul mood of yours, of course, even through his fatigue. Despite what most people thought, Gundham wasn’t bad at feeling emotions. He was only bad at expressing them. He could empathize deeply and fully sense the emotions of the people around him. He could read a room and knew when others needed help, he just couldn’t ask for it himself. </p><p>     And right now, he wanted more than anything to be able to express himself fully to you. Your situation earlier was still on his mind, keeping him awake. He thought of your rounded thigh muscles twitching on top of him, imagined pinning you down below him. He wanted you to squirm as he left bruises all over you, refusing to let you escape. He’d never had you in a position like that, and now, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He’d thought about you naked, mewling for release at his touch for months now, but it’d never overtaken him quite like this. He shook his head slightly, banishing these less-than-respectful thoughts. You were his lady, his equal. He’d never dare to taint you with his evil aura. It was bad enough that you wasted your love on him.</p><p>     "Dearest-” he said cheerfully in attempt to lighten the mood. As he crawled closer to you, he noticed the wet gleam on your cheeks and the puffy red bags under your eyes,"Dearest..." he repeated with concern. He scooted even closer.</p><p>     "Don't..." you warned, holding out your hand defensively. Gundham tried to wipe a tear from your cheek, and you flinched away, "Don't! Just stop!" After falling asleep on your first date in weeks, then forcing you to continue it anyway, you were on your last nerve with him. The combination of your anger at him and the frustration of the situation was all too much. He leaned back with a hurt expression.</p><p>     "(Y/N), I know the fault is mine, and I wish to make it up to you." He sighed, looking up,"My soul is cursed, as I’ve told you many times. I let that hellish energy overcome me earlier. Even I fall prey to the emotions and doubts of a lesser mortal man at times. I was too weak. I know you can take the lead, I know you are perfectly competent at riding her on your own. I should’ve placed my trust you, knowing how exhausted and irritable I already was. Maybe it would have been better to reschedule this... well I suppose it’s hardly a date." You ignored him, shivering slightly. You didn't want to risk going out for more firewood, your pride at stake, but the fire was now an even more pathetic version of its former self. The corners of his mouth turned downward. "You know, if the chill of the night drains your inner flame, we could always share our heat. We always were more powerful together, as one-" he blinked at you, blushing rather innocently for his usually persona. This was his way of saying you should cuddle for warmth, and you couldn’t help feeling a little fuzziness building in your chest.</p><p>     "No," you cut him off in a harsh tone, your cheeks slowly warming up, betraying your feelings."I'm fine."</p><p>     "My love, your teeth are chattering,"</p><p>     "I said I'm f-fine!" He leaned back, shocked at the sudden outburst. He looked to your shaking frame, trembling like a leaf. You looked so small, curled up into yourself, so vulnerable... </p><p>     He wanted to make you feel even more so. The fire flickered off of your jaw bone, and his eyes trailed down your neck, wondering what it would be like to squeeze it until you begged him for air. What would you look like with a leather collar around your neck while he tugged at the leash? A predatory urge filled him, and as usual, he fought it, crossing his arms over his chest and exhaling deeply.</p><p>      After a minute of silent contemplation, his eyes closed slightly. You could tell he wanted to say something, a thought playing on his mind. He opened his mouth, then closed it, a defeated look on his face. He sighed, making his decision.</p><p>     He moved closer to your shivering form, a blush creeping over his visage as the Devas pulled his scarf up over his nose and mouth, sensing their master’s nerves. They could at least help him save face in this situation. When you didn't shy away, he moved a little closer. Soon his body was touching yours, and the warmth radiating from his skin transferred through you. He grinned, eyebrow cocking mischievously. Your body tremored at his closeness.</p><p>     You yelped in surprise when he nuzzled his head into your shoulder. His lips parted slightly, leaving breathy, nervously sloppy kisses down your jugular. You clenched onto his scarf, burying your face deep into his now messy hair. The deceivingly long black and white tresses that were usually curled up into a single swirl, now scattered down over his warm cheeks and tickled your skin, the styling agent now long since worn away. His fingers slipped from around your waist to the inside of your thigh, tracing rough circles. You tried to pull away and look at him, but he was clearly far too sheepish to make eye contact at the second.</p><p>     "(Y/N)..." he struggled a bit, his breath getting heavier by the second. You felt a spike of arousal shoot down your spine as his already deep voice dropped an octave, almost at a growl. He reached up to his scarf and cradled the small rodents inside, placing them on the other side of the fire. “Rest here, my Devas, and do not disturb us until the sun rises,” he commanded, and the hamsters crawled into his sleeping bag opposite the one you both sat on and formed a mound of soft fur before drifting off into a comfy nap.</p><p>     “G-Gundham, you’re acting so-”</p><p>     “I love you. Did you know that? I don’t want you to go on thinking that I don’t. I know I don’t proclaim my love for you nearly often enough.” He leapt forward, looming over you until you were forced back on your elbows, laying on your back.</p><p>     “Y-yes of course. I love you, too, Gundham. I know you love me... every day, I know it. Today is just… it was just a rough day for us...” You looked up at him but found yourself immediately intimidated by his overwhelming presence, his body hovering over you and caging you in. You looked away and to the side, before feeling rough, calloused hands grab your chin and forcing you to look up into both eyes: one grey, one red. You gasped softly, a strange feeling on heat pooling where his hips pinned down yours.</p><p>     “Look at me. I want you to hear me clearly,” he sounded extremely serious now. “Make no mistake, you are my prize, my posession, my dark paramour, a feast that I shouldn’t indulge in. Your love is forbidden, undeserved by someone like me, and yet still, you are the source of my power, the queen of my dark heart. I want…” his hand reached to your thighs again and squeezed lightly. “I want…” he felt that lack of confidence and inability to express himself creep back up into his bones. He was losing control, slipping quickly into this overwhelming feeling of love.</p><p>     “What do you want, Gundham?” You leaned up, lips nearly touching his as he blushed furiously. Your hot breath brushed over his lips and your pupils were blown wide like some animal of prey. He felt himself being to shake with excitement. He’d never done anything remotely this intimate with you, fearing your reaction at his base, primal urges.</p><p>     “Huhhh~” a low bellow spilled from his mouth when you bent your knee upward so your thigh caressed the hardening tent in his pants, recreating your scene from earlier in the day with your positions merely switched. You’d never seen him like this. Usually, when your boyfriend was obviously horny and started to blush, pulling his scarf over his face or stuttering, you’d take notice quickly and try not to embarrass him, changing the subject, leaving the room, or refusing to look down at his excitement. You knew he wasn’t the best at physical contact - not even letting his male friends high five him and avoiding all touches from strangers - and wanted him to initiate sexual situations at his own pace, if he even ever wanted to.</p><p>     “Gundham... you never act like this… do you… want to do this? You’re not just trying to cheer me up, right?”</p><p>     “Of course I want you to be happy, my love. That was my intention... at first. I was trying to banish your dour energy, but then your scent, just the sight of you…  it seems you may have seduced me tonight...” Now he was the one looking away, trying to hover slightly over you and bending awkwardly to resist the urge to grind his length down onto you. </p><p>     “Gundham... this whole time, I thought...” You shook your head incredulously, a bit dizzy with emotion. “I thought you weren’t into things like this... err... sexual stuff, I mean. At least, I never thought you’d wanna go this far... with me.” One arm crossed your chest to scratch at the other, finding it hard not to fidget now. A look of surprise crossed his face.</p><p>     “Truly? I thought the same of you. You always deflect my advances and seem to find something else to occupy your thoughts when I show my interest. I thought maybe a lady of your standard was disgusted by my carnal urges, so I’ve been repressing them with all my power.”</p><p>      “What?!” You scoffed. “I only shy away from intimacy with you because I thought you didn’t want me in that way!” You chuckled, feeling a bit foolish now. How could you two have had a misunderstanding this major?<br/>
“That was never the case at all, (Y/N). After all,” a hungry, intimidating darkness seemed to pool in his eyes, “even a being as powerful as I... could never resist a divine beauty such as yourself.” He saw a look of doubt in your eyes, and leaned forward, pressing you into a deep kiss. You returned it, breathing heavily as he bruised and bit at your lower lip. After a long moment, he pulled away, gasping for air. “Yes, I want you, my queen. I want all of you and everything you have to offer. I can’t take being this weak anymore, so timid and gentle with you. You’ve kept me waiting long enough! I am the Lord of Darkness, Master of Ice! If I can not show my lady how I feel about her, how I truly feel, then how can I be master of anything?!”</p><p>     “But, you see me every day. Why is today any different? I’m wearing a t-shirt and dirty sweatpants.” Now that Gundham was getting more aggressive, more and more aroused by the second, you could feel your nerves boiling up. You felt anxious, thrilled, excited, all at the same time. Your heart beat pulsated and rang in your ears loudly, “B-besides, today I’m covered in sweat and dirt and horse hair an-” he placed one slender finger over your mouth, silencing you.</p><p>     “You take on the form of a goddess every single day in my eyes. This pathetic mortal realm doesn’t deserve your elegance and grace, and neither do I. You stun me with just your presence. Do you wish to continue?”</p><p>     “Gundham...” You smiled weakly, bashful at his praise. “Yes... please, I don’t want to wait any longer.” You kissed his lips quickly again, and he paused to look for assurance in your eyes, another chance for you to change your mind. When you only pulled him down on top of you further, he kissed your neck roughly, grinning maliciously against your skin.</p><p>      “Now, my pet, I want you to know that I shall go easy on you this first time, but only this once, do you understand?” Your eyes widened. Who was this man before you? It couldn’t be your boyfriend. “You’ve awoken a part of me that I won’t restrain any longer. I shall be gentle with you tonight, but then every time after...” his hand wrapped around your neck and pushed downward, forcing you flat on the ground beneath him. “I will taint that divinity inside you. I will tear you apart with my own two cursed hands. You will quiver and beg for me.”</p><p>     “G-Gundham!” His hand around your throat tightened ever so slightly, and he smirked at your reaction as you a desperate moan slipped from your parted lips. His scarf fell across your heaving chest and you began to pant quietly.</p><p>     “Now, queen of my heart~” He purred greedily. You shrieked in surprise as he hoisted your full weight up into his strong arms and flipped you over so you straddled his hips once again. “Let’s see how competently you ride me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>